


Don’t play hard to get

by HoodBat



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Adults only, First work - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Queen - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Freddie Mercury, bottom roger taylor, not even sorry, off the top of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodBat/pseuds/HoodBat
Summary: So this is my first story I’m publishing here  anything you think I should fix/work on would be appreciated! Or even if I should keep going with other stories? Most enjoy writing one shots but I’m really open to anything.let me know!~
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Don’t play hard to get

It was all he could hear, just drifting off in some wonderland. That was it. Freddie's voice. His arms drummed mechanically beating to the song by memory as he daydreamed of the gorgeous man in front of him in a tight red sequin leotard. Finally the last song was up. "Shit" roger thought to him  
ng a moment to down a couple of drinks pour ice water on himself and towel himself off. Again roger watched him intensely biting his lower lip.   
"Rog?....Roger??? Hellooooo?" Freddie's voice blared over the speakers ripping roger out of his fantasy and back into reality. He took a shot that was on the Small table near his drum set and splashed a cup of ice water on his face. "Fuck sorry guys feeling a bit dehydrated " roger said giving a small chuckle and a smile at each of his band mates. Brian and John shrugged it off but freddie gave him a half concerned face and then mouthed "big spender" to roger. Roger nodded and quickly downed two more shots as freddie turned to the crowd and smiled and continued talking to everyone saying how great of a night he had. 

Roger limbered up and began rapidly beating his drums as freddie growled and slinked around the stage seductively. Nearing the end of the song freddie came up and grabbed a plastic cup of water roger had on the floor next to him and sat up against the drums still singing arching his back and throwing his head back holding the final note before pouring the water over his face and chest. That was basically the final straw Roger immediately felt his pants growing immensely tighter in awe at the man sprawled out over his drums no longer able to hold his thoughts back as the alcohol began to kick in. Freddie thanked the crowd and bowed and so followed the rest of the band at the foot of the stage waving goodbye to everyone. The band neared the exit back left of the stage finally able to breathe as assistants handed them drinks and draped towels over them. 

In the green room roger kept to himself sitting on a couch in the back of the room at this point on his third drink. Hoping vodka and whiskey could if not clear his mind and calm him down could at least just make him forget about everything momentarily. The rest of the boys were all at a table in the middle of the room excitedly recapping their performance while having a few drinks themselves. Roger grumpily stares at the floor anxiously waiting for their ride to their rooms for the night to arrive. The second their manager poked into the room saying "limos he-" roger sprang up and darted out of the door hurriedly towards the exit. Brian, Freddie and John just watched in silence and confusion. They all looked at each other for answers to which none of them had. They all slowly got up and went out to the limo. The hotel was only a few blocks away and once they were all in roger opened the small window to the driver and mumbled "hotel please". The driver nodded and began to make his way down the street. John leaned over and said "the club afterwards please". Brian looked over to Roger and said "we're all going to an after party at the club if you'd like to come? We've already got a booth and bottle service. You don't want to come on with us?" Brian's voice was soft and caring. Everyone could see that something was definitely off. They all looked at Roger expectantly as all of the sound in the vehicle seemed to disappear. Roger looked down at the bottle of champagne that he had opened and began to drink that was waiting for them in the limo. After a long pause he finally quietly replied " no..I think I just need some rest. I'm not feeling quite myself lately." Finally they reached the hotel and Roger got up and let himself out saying bye to everyone on his way out of the door. He quickly went into the building as Brian closed the car door. Freddie went up to the drivers window and started asking the driver a question as John and Brian began planning out their night. 

Finally up in his room Roger takes off his shirt and tosses it onto his suitcase. He walks over to it and removes his shoes and then dramatically falls back onto the bed with a loud exhale. The silence in the room was almost painful. He turned on the TV to focus on something else besides his own thoughts. Walking over to the mini fridge he removed every tiny bottle of alcohol inside and then made a call to the front desk to ask for more. He still had the champagne from the limo but none of this seemed like enough. "I just want to forget about everything" he thought. He lay there on the bed quickly drinking while trying to watch whatever movie was on the TV until there was the knock on the door from room service. They made the exchange of Rogers bottle for the bellboys cash tip and tossing the cap of the bottle onto the floor he got comfortable on the bed again. Recently this has just been his usual schedule. He was so confused and couldn't face the feelings he was having. The amount of women he had slept with was staggering but now the idea of a one night stand seemed so empty and lackluster to him. He couldn't accept that he knew exactly what the problem was. He knew he was gay, or at the very least bisexual. And as much as that confused and frustrated him there was a much bigger problem. He had feelings for his band mate. His best friend. Freddie. "No no no no this can't just happen" he thought "it would ruin everything." It was already ruining everything and Freddie didn't even know. He couldn't concentrate with Freddie around. His heart would pound out of his chest and he would begin to daydream about all of the beautiful things he could do with him...and to him. Taking another long swig of his whiskey he shook his head quickly to try and get those thoughts out of his head. Too much alcohol the thought of him and Freddie all over each other was already giving him a painful erection. He got up and went to the washroom looking at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess. His long hair all messy and tangled. Face flushed from drinking and looking very tired. But most of all, he thought he just looked sad. He turned around, removing his socks and bending down to turn the shower on. The steam already made him feel relaxed before he even got in.   
He unlatched his belt and pulled down his pants having his annoyingly hard cock bounce up immediately. He would just take care of it in the shower, no big deal. He got in and washed his hair first then started lathering up the rest of his body with soap. Once he was done washing he made his way down to his unwelcome visitor. With a hand full of soapy bubbles he firmly grasped his cock and began slowly stroking it, rubbing circles around the tip with his thumb that gave him chills. He closed his eyes and began pumping faster feeling it get harder and thicken in his hand. Letting out relieves sighs and soft moans he could feel himself reaching climax. However he heard a loud knocking at the door bringing him back from his fantasy. Angrily he rinsed off and wrapped a towel around his waist. The knocking continued until until Roger flung the door open with a loud angry "WHAT?!" There in front of him was a drunk and shocked Freddie. He had changed into his regular clothes and his hair was wet and messy.

Roger stared in disbelief mouth agape. Freddie walked through the doorway with a lazy intoxicated half smile and hooded eyes. "Freddie! Don't just let yourself in! I was busy!" Roger screamed still in only a towel. Freddie continued into the room sitting on the bed and trying to hide his laughing. "What's so funny!?" Roger screamed, so confused by the situation. "Oh darling I can clearly see you were indeed quite busy!" Pointing at the erection under Rogers towel that was basically hanging off of it. Not even trying to hide it Rogers blushing face heated up with embarrassment. Freddie continued having his chuckle and patted the bed next to him wanting roger to take a seat. Roger walked over and sat down draping a blanket around himself as freddie found the opened bottle of alcohol and taking several large gulps. He then handed the bottle to Roger who gladly accepted trying to not down the entire bottle following this stressful situation. "Rog , what happened tonight? It's like you weren't even there. You were so off and delayed. What's preoccupying you dear?" Freddie looked at him with concern putting ones his hands on Rogers knee. Roger kept drinking from the bottle as anxiety consumed him. He took the bottle from his lips and looked down at the floor, unable to spit out the truth. "C'mon Rog you can tell me." Moving I'm closer freddie studied Rogers eyes closely desperate to know the answer.

Roger faced him took a deep breath in and a large gulp closing his eyes" I haven't been honest with you all freddie..I'm afraid things are getting a bit complicated for me..."his face blushing rapidly. He could feel Freddie's hand move from his knee to his shoulder followed by the other one. "I think...I've started to get feelings for someone..." his eyes still closed not daring to open them. Fear and shame swallowed him while not knowing how freddie would react. "Who dear?.....may I know?"freddie whispered. Rogers eyes opened to see Freddie's face only a few inches from his. But the expression on it bore into his soul. Roger saw an expression of longing and fear. A look of passion and need. Roger bit his lower lip as his body wanted to keep the words in. He closed his eyes tightly and with everything he had whispered " its you freddie...I am so sorr-". Roger was cut off by Freddie's lips crashing into his with such passion they both forgot to breathe. Roger let Freddie's tongue peek through his lips as their mouths desperately tasted each other. Freddie pulled roger completely onto the bed as roger pulled him onto himself. Their hands finally getting to roam and touch what they have only been able to see for so long. Pulling away away from their kiss freddie quickly removed his shirt and shoes returning to roger, licking his neck and while gently biting and sucking at his skin leaving a path dark marks leading to his chest. His warm wet mouth on his skin causing roger to let out soft moans and breathy sighs, gazing down at the gorgeous man exploring his body. His hands felt like they were dancing across his skin trying to feel every inch until he reached the towel wrapped around his waist. 

Freddie looked up at Roger for permission and watched as his face turned bright red. "I've never...you know..with a man..I don't know what to do". Giving roger a gleaming excited smile he palmed him over his towel feeling his stiffening length and watching as roger stifled moans trying not to look too eager..... but he truly was. Every second was pure bliss and brand new to him and he reveled in each touch and moment. Leaning up to whisper in Rogers ear palming him faster with more pressure. "Would you let me..walk you through dear?" Roger groaned at the words nodding his head. Freddie returned to being between Rogers legs on the bed as he slowly under the towel revealing Rogers throbbing hard cock. He looked down at it with wide longing eyes. "Darling why and how have you been hiding this from me!"giving him a devilish grin. He firmly gripped it and gave it a long lick from base to tip swirling his tongue around the tip that was already dripping with precum, kissing it before sucking the entire tip into his mouth not wanting to waste a drop. He looked up at roger whose eyes were closed and mouth open and panting as if he been running for miles. "God freddie...your mouth is amazing...please I need more of it" placing a hand at either side of Freddie's head stroking his hair, still unable to open his eyes. Butterflies erupted in Freddie's stomach and he sneakily grinned at the sound of Rogers adoration. 

He lowered his mouth back to Rogers cock quickly and softly lapping at his slit before taking the head into his mouth gently sucking at it, spurred on by hearing him crumble from his work. Roger was a groaning mess, but that wasn't enough for Freddie's insatiable appetite that was starving to hear more from him. Cupping Rogers balls he dipped further down taking him completely into his mouth sucking vigorously, bobbing his head up and down softly massaging his balls with one hand and reaching up to Rogers mouth with the other. He inserted two fingers into his mouth and he graciously began sucking them holding back moans from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was receiving. 

Pulling his fingers away from Rogers mouth and positioning it at Rogers entrance making small circles around it. Rogers entire body tensed up and a worried look was painted across his face. Freddie began to push in with the pad of his pointer finger and with his other hand wrapped it under Rogers thigh stroking it lovingly with his fingers. He came up off of his cock with a rough slow suck. "Darling you need to relax, are you sure you want this?" Rogers eyes tightly shut and eyebrows furrowed as he slightly nodded "yes freddie just...go slow yeah?" Freddie nodded in return giving his partner a sweet reassuring smile and pushed his finger further in gently thrusting it in and out getting him used to the feeling. He began to add in a second finger as roger growled at the pain. "Shhh shh shhh darling it's going to be just fine" kissing Rogers knee reassuring him he pushed deeper into him. Freddie took roger into his mouth again trying to get him to relax. Sucking him and swirling his tongue around the tip. The growling from pain ceased as low groans from pleasure were pulled from him. Finally Freddie's fingers reached the bundle of nerves that was his prostate and softly began to massage and stroke it. Groans from roger were gone and now we're loud deep moans. Seeing that he was relaxed now freddie added another finger gently thrusting them in and out. "Freddie....fuck ..that feels amazing" roger whimpered eyes glossy and half closed, pushing back on Freddie's fingers crying tears of ecstasy and trembling as Freddie toyed with him. Freddie smiled around his cock giving it a few more strong sucks before coming off of it with a soft pop and then licking his lips. Stretching roger a bit more by spreading his fingers before retracting his hand. Roger trembling in a mixture of pleasure and pain but also in anticipation beneath him. 

Freddie leaned up and kissed Rogers neck and whispered " are you ready dear?" Roger gulped still obviously nervous looking back to Freddie's eyes, nodding. As nervous as he was he had dreamed of this moment for so long and was not willing to turn back now. 

Freddie got up off of the bed looking around the room "Have you got anything we might use as lube dear?" Roger leaned up onto his elbows with a smirk "No....I've got a better idea"  
"Hm?"  
Following freddie up off of the bed and coming over to him, kissing the dark haired man deeply and passionately. Wrapping his around Freddie's neck letting their tongues meet and connect as the world around them melted away. However, he could hardly wait any longer he pulled away and began undressing freddie licking and kissing the newly exposed skin as he removed each piece of clothing. Finally down to his underwear pulling them down with his teeth and kissing and sucking his way up thighs until he finally reached Freddie's member. Momentarily stunned at the length and thickness but gave it a few quick strokes, looking up at Freddie smiling sweetly touching the tip to his lips and agonizingly slowly lapping up the glossy precum dripping from it. Shocked and not expecting roger to be so spontaneous Freddie's hands quickly went straight to the back of Rogers head taking fistfuls of his hair. Not quite knowing what to do the blonde sloppily massaged every inch he could reach of Freddie's throbbing cock. Sucking vigorously taking in as much as he could, letting the head bounce off of the back of his throat. Freddie was in heaven, his head thrown back and eyelids fluttering closed. "Mmmmmmmmmh..Fuck...that's nice...Christ ...I'm gonna cum now if you don't stop" Freddie reluctantly groaned pulling back on Rogers hair shakily and gently bucking into his mouth. Sucking on the head for just a moment more flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit and underneath the throbbing head, pulling a small whimper from the older boy. Looking up at Freddie with a wide cheeky smile "was that okay for my first time?" Roger said grinning and giving a soft chuckle. "Get the fuck on the bed!" Freddie screamed pulling roger up and throwing him onto the bed. Quickly following him kissing his lips roughly, teeth clashing and tongues swirling together. "Ready? " Freddie cooed in between kisses not wanting to break their contact, with hands touching and feeling at anything they could find on each other. Roger was the one to finally pull away "Yeah...I'm ready" taking Freddie's head into his hands, brushing his hair back on both sides palms resting just a bit passed his hairline stroking his head with his thumb. 

Freddie gave a nod and quietly sat up as roger bent his and spread legs letting freddie position himself in between them. Giving himself a few pumps before placing himself at Rogers entrance, holding the base with one hand and stroking Rogers knee with the other. He slowly began to push in immediately grabbing onto Rogers hips mouth falling open and eyes fluttering closed until he pushed until he bottomed out. He was still for a moment leaning down to kiss Rogers neck, up his jaw and finally to his lips. Both of their eyes closed waiting for roger to adjust to the feeling as freddie stroked Rogers hair and continuing to kiss his lips, cheeks, jaw and gently sucking at his neck. 

Finally things got more comfortable.   
"Freddie...you can move now"  
"You're sure?"  
He nodded as freddie slowly shifted his weight onto his knees and elbows. Slowly making short bucks feeling roger begin to melt under him watching his expression as it turned from nervous to relaxed. Freddie leaned up to his knees holding roger at his hip and began quickly stroking his semi hard cock, causing roger to push his head back into the pillow and his mouth to open, heavily breathing and panting as all of the pain evaporated. "Mmm fuck..it's so tight" Freddie almost whispered closing his eyes as a chill ran through his body. The thrusting became quicker and harder, finally he reached that special bundle of nerves and roger completely lost it and screamed "fuck! ...yes! Harder!" In between breaths. 

Biting his lower lip to hide a smile and grabbing onto both of his hips freddie pounded into roger making his back arch, in a blissful daze losing himself inside of roger. Roger began to tense up feeling his orgasm creeping up as freddie hit his prostate with every stroke, gripping tightly onto his hips that would most certainly leave marks the next day. "Mmm..fuck...ah..close fr-mmm"he was cut off my freddie tightly wrapping a hand around his cock and quickly pumping it swirling his thumb around the tip wet and slippery dripping with precum with every stroke" come on baby be a good boy. show me how much you love it, cum for me" freddie growled through clenched teeth completely lost only able to think of the pleasure he was receiving and giving. Looking down at roger who has one hand holding onto Freddie's arm on his hip and the other hand clenching the bedsheets. Finally he reached his orgasm shooting warm white ribbons all over his stomach and chest completely unraveling underneath freddie. His orgasm caused him to tighten around Freddie's throbbing cock as he rode roger through his climax forcing his mouth open in a silent scream as he finally came inside of his partner thrusting through his high until he eventually came down. Roger lay there calm and still on the bed still reeling from so much stimulation as freddie slowly pulled out of him coming up and kissing Rogers lips holding his chin with his thumb and index finger smiling at him. They lay there next to each other sweaty and glowing in the aftermath of so much passion peppering each other's faces and necks with gentle kisses. "Finally...things are perfect now" roger quietly whispered as freddie kissed his forehead holding him close smiling "perfect"


End file.
